Collection
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: Blaine wants to watch tangled and Kurt doesn't. Leads to some angst and fluff! K plus cause it talks about death and cause I'm always paranoid. OS


**Hey guys! I did say I would be posting some one shots and stuff, I just can't bring myself to write storyline! :P **

**This idea came to me when I was sick and I ended up watching _Tangled. _It was cute but there was something about it that bugged me, and so this was born! It's a bit angstier than my usual stuff so if you like that congratulations! :)**

**WARNING! Spoilers for the movie _Tangled _if you care. Oh and I didn't edit this cause I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee or Tangled or anything of the sort why would I be writing this? Seriously, I'm a teenage girl who's obsessed with Klaine, that's all.**

* * *

Lot's of people collect things: stamps, shells, priceless ornaments, hats. Blaine Anderson was one of those people who loved collecting. His collection however was not something normal, no, his collection was Disney movies. Not just any Disney movies but the classic animated movies that everybody loves. He used to feel like a loser, because as far as he knew he was the only teenage boy who liked the classic Disney movies let alone collect them but then he met Kurt. As it turned out Kurt liked Disney movies almost as much as Blaine did and when they started to date they made a habit out of watching a lot of Blaine's Disney movies. Whenever he bought a new one they would curl up and sing along to the songs, Blaine's thing became their thing. Which is why when Blaine got _Tangled_ he was looking forward to a quiet afternoon watching the movie with his boyfriend, Kurt's reaction was unexpected.

~o0o~

"Hey!" Kurt said cheerfully when he answered the door to find his handsome boyfriend standing at the door with his ever famous box of Disney movies.

"Hey sweetie!" he said giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and following him up to his room.

"You get a new movie or are you just suffering from Disney with drawl and want to watch a classic?" Kurt asked with a signature raised eyebrow.

"Nope, I got a new movie!" Blaine said pulling it out of the box.

"_Tangled_?" Kurt asked, his smile had disappeared and he seemed more agitated. Blaine was confused, it didn't seem like the kind of thing Kurt would get upset over.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" He asked, wondering if he had forgotten something important. It wasn't their anniversary was it? No, that was last moth and Kurt's birthday wasn't for another few weeks.

"No, I just don't like the end of that movie." Kurt said. "I'm being stupid, it's fine we can watch it if you want." he offered a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Blaine could tell this wasn't just the movie, there was something else bothering Kurt.

"What's wrong? I can tell it's more than just the ending because it's not very different from a lot of other movies." Blaine said putting down the box and moving to sit next to Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"I guess this shouldn't bug me as much as it does but I hate how Flint dies and then Rapunzel is just able to bring him back to life. This is a children's movie and I don't think they should learn the message that if you're sad enough someone will just come back from the dead. In real life when a person is dead they're dead, that's it and there's no changing it." Kurt took a deep breath then looked away. "It's stupid, I shouldn't get all worked up."

"No, Kurt it's not stupid at all." Blaine tried to reassure him. "This is about your mother isn't it?" he asked cautiously. Kurt gave a small smile.

"I guess it is." he laughed a little. "I just remember how it felt when I was younger and how the only thing I wanted was to have my mom back, but of course she couldn't come back. That's why the movie bugs me. My mom's death felt like the end of the world, but I had to move on and accept it. The movie isn't going to be teaching kids to accept death if the main character is brought back to life even after the magic has disappeared from... from her hair." he explained.

"Kurt I know bad thing happen, you know that too. I know you have moved on and accepted it and I'm not saying your mothers death was good, but it did give you some great opportunities." Blaine tried to say gently.

"Like what? What could possibly be better than my mother being alive?" Kurt said a bit angrily.

"Well I don't know, but maybe you wouldn't have such a great relationship with your dad if she was still here." Blaine tried to explain. "Who knows, maybe even you might've never met me." he said with a puppy dog face trying to lighten the mood but Kurt wasn't convinced.

"How do you figure that?" he asked not sounding mad but not happy either.

"Well you have mentioned the reason why you came to spy on the Warblers is because the guys in glee weren't treating you very nicely and you needed to talk to someone right?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "You couldn't talk to your dad because you didn't want to stress him out after his heart attack?" again Kurt simply nodded with a suspicious look on his face. "Well maybe if your mom was alive you would have gone and talked to her and never had come to spy at Dalton, thus us not meeting." Blaine finished with a shrug. Kurt gave Blaine a smile.

"Interesting theory but I still think we would have met."

"Oh, and why is that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because we were meant to be and I still believe we would have found each other one way or another." Kurt answered thoughtfully.

"You are such a romantic." Blaine chuckled and leaned in to give him a short but sweet kiss. "I'm not saying your mothers death was good at all, but the universe works in funny ways, maybe it was also meant to be." Kurt nodded sadly.

"Can we watch something happy?" Kurt asked with a small laugh. Blaine jumped up and rummaged around in his box of movies before pulling out one of their favourites, even if it wasn't a musical.

"_Toy Story?" _Kurt asked with a somewhat judgmental look.

"Admit it, you love this movie." Blaine said with a cheeky grin. Kurt just shook his head.

"Just put it in the DVD player and get over here so we can cuddle." he said and Blaine was more than happy to do just that.

* * *

**Once again a weird ending. **

**I cannot write angst, it always turns into fluff! :P That might not be a bad thing for one shots.**

**Kay, thanks for reading! :)**

**Please review for the disco loving Blaine, season 1 fashionable Kurt and the awesome Klaine dance/dip we got to see in the last episode! :D (Seriously last episode was probably one of my favourites!)**

**If not review for Brad, cause he finally is part of the show.**

**(If he gets the last line of the season my life will forever be complete!)**

**Wow, I'm rambling...**

**BYE!**


End file.
